This invention relates to modularized housing units for containing electronic circuitry or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a modular housing arrangement wherein modular components containing various electronic circuits can be readily assembled with one another to form a variety of electronic apparatus.
The concept of modular design includes a wide variety of situations in which essentially physically independent units are arranged for assemblage with one another to form a total apparatus. Relative to electronic circuitry and the packaging thereof, modular construction generally includes the partitioning of the overall electronic apparatus into subassemblies of functionally related electrical components with each subassembly being packaged as a module arranged for structural and electrical interconnection with other modules to form the desired apparatus. In one application of modular packaging of apparatus such as electrical circuitry that is especially relevant to this invention, the modules are arranged such that the total apparatus formed by the combination of the various modules is adaptable to various situations. That is, the modules can be selected from a number of standard modules and assembled to provide an apparatus having selected desired features, or even a different function, without fabricating separate apparatus to provide each desired feature or function. Quite commonly, such a packaging arrangement is effected by packaging circuitry or apparatus that is common to each of the desired configurations within a main housing unit that is adapted for receiving one or more modules having a common structural configuration but containing variously configured internal apparatus.
Such a modular arrangement is advantageous both from the standpoint of the apparatus manufacturer and the user of the equipment. For the manufacturer, modularized packaging reduces the number of component parts that must be manufactured and inventoried while simultaneously permitting the manufacturer to supply a customer with desired equipment in the shortest possible time. For the user of such equipment, modularized packaging increases servicability since equipment can often be repaired by simply replacing the defective module without removing the apparatus from service for an extended period of time. Further, the customer's equipment inventory is often reduced since a single main housing can be used to effectively form various equipment configurations simply by installing appropriate modules.
Although the benefits of modular packaging are easily recognizable, a number of drawbacks relative to prior art modular construction has inhibited or prevented the full utilization of such packaging in certain instances. One example of such a situation is in the field of electronic data processing and, more particularly, the construction of data terminals for the collection and processing of information.
In this respect, recent advances in the fields of silicon integrated circuits, display devices, and data entry means such as keyboards have created the capability of producing a compact data terminal for the processing of data. Such data terminals often serve as an interface between an operator and a large data processor or computer with the data terminal coupled to the processing system by conventional data transmission links such as a dedicated data bus or a telephone circuit. Additionally, such data terminals can be configured to effectively form a small self-contained computing unit. Since each arrangement of such a data terminal can include various combinations of data input devices such as a card reader or keyboard and various display devices such as numeric displays and various arrangement of indicator lamps, it can be easily recognized that a modular packaging arrangement can provide a means for producing the data terminal that can be tailored to meet the requirements of various users of such equipment.
Although the basic principles of prior art modular arrangements are directly applicable to the realization of apparatus such as a data terminal, the use of prior art arrangements would not result in the most advantageous packaging arrangement. For example, both the prior art modularized electronic equipment and the prior art data terminals generally have been designed for handling and use by personnel trained in the operation and care of such equipment. Further, such equipment has generally been designed for use in a laboratory or office environment where the equipment is not likely to be subjected to relatively rough handling or contaminants such as dust, dirt, or grease. Hence, although equipment such as data terminals are directly applicable to operations conducted within factories, foundries, and at outdoor construction sites, the prior art modular housing arrangements are not amenable to operation in such an environment nor amenable to operation and handling by personnel whose skills do not include the operation and care of somewhat delicate electronic equipment. Additionally, a significant portion of the modular housing arrangements contained within the prior art comprise fairly complex structural arrangements. For example, the modules are often fabricated of a number of component parts and are mounted to a main unit by means of rather complex fastening apparatus such as a captive screw arrangement. Such fabrication is costly to manufacture, thus increasing the cost of, or even preventing the application of modularized construction.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a modularized housing for containing electrical apparatus or the like that is applicable to a wide variety of uses.
It is another object of this invention to provide a rugged modular housing unit for protecting the apparatus contained therein when the unit is utilized in a variety of different environments.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a rugged modular housing for protecting the apparatus contained therein such that the unit can be operated by and handled by personnel having a range of skill and training.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a modular housing unit wherein the various modules can be easily removed and installed for servicing or adapting the equipment to a variety of uses.
Still further, it is an object of this invention to provide a modular housing unit amenable to economic production wherein the modular components are of simple construction and are arranged to interconnect with one another to effectively form a single unit without the necessity of conventional fasteners such as screws.